leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
PVP.net
)]] PVP.net is the front-end interface for the player versus player aspect of League of Legends. Functionality PVP.net is a platform for League of Legends to launch from. It allows you to add friends, check the League of Legends store, and join chat rooms. PVP.net can be considered a separate entity from the actual game but the two are linked and cannot be used separately. The interface received an upgrade when Season 1 kicked off. The redesign included new skin selection, a new profile page with more stats, Draft Mode compatibility, and a new look in general. PVP.net was updated on August 27, 2014 with patch 4.15. It introduced a new interface layout, design and also lowering frame rate issues. Interface Launcher :For more details, see Launcher. The Launcher is the initial window that checks for game updates and launches the PVP.net client for League of Legends. Log-in Screen Log-in screen proceeds after the Launcher and is used by the player to log-in and sign-up the game, League of Legends. This window helps out sorting each players specific data with the log-in system. With each passing patch and some event, the Log-in Screen animation is changed accordingly. It has several options: *Username: A bracket made specifically to type-in the players personal Username made after he/she created an account. Each player must have a different Username. **If a player can not remember their Username there is also an option that helps with this issue. *Password: A bracket made specifically to type-in the players personal password made after he/she created an account. Each player must have a different password and is the last line of defense for unwanted account use. **If a player can not remember their password there is also an option that helps with this issue. *Sign-up: For those players who have downloaded the game but have not made an account already, the sign-up option links them to Riots account creation screen. This option works in conjuncture with Refer A Friend system. *Terms of Use: Link leading directly to the games Terms that are needed to be followed by all players who make an account and play the game. Main Client Wall )]] The main client wall proceeds after the Log-in screen and is the main hub for several features options from the interface. * Information windows: These window showcase the lates information, events, current champion rotation, new skins and skin sales, and optional spectated matches. *Play Wall : A "Play" button links to an option screen for several playable modes. * Help: This interface tool serves as a guide to PVP.net and game newcomers. The guides are: ** Chat, ** Masteries, ** Normal Games, ** Practice and Bot games, ** Runes, ** Summoner Spells, ** Technical Feedback. * Options: This interface tool serves to tweak specific preferences on the PVP.net. Those the preferences are: ** Chat, *** Enable Language Filter: This option mutes the showing of any curse word typed in chat (mainly English curse words). *** Enable Friend Notifications. ** Sound, *** Sound Effects (on/off and volume). *** Music (on/off and volume). ** General. *** Disable Menu Animations. *** Enable Newbie Help Tips. *** Suppress Notification pop-ups. *** Chat link use: Warns a player when he clicks on a chat link. * Hextech Crafting window: Showcases all obtainable rewards from playing games which are liked with the Champion Mastery. * Player Profile window: Showcases the selected Summoner icon, players in-game name and players personal amount of Riot Points and Influence Points. It is linked with the Summoner profile page. *Riot Store: The Riot Store is the digital center in which people can buy objects with Riot Points and Influence Points to enhance their game experience in League of Legends. * Chat and Friends windows. Trivia * If you type the link PVP.net into a web browser and press enter you will be redirected to LeagueofLegends.com. * PVP.net uses a "runtime environment" called Adobe AIR. It is however directly built in the client, and does not require any download/installation from you. * PVP.net is analogous to Blizzard's service Battle.net. * The log-in screen is absent in servers hosted by Garena. Instead, the game client provided by the company already serves as a log-in session when running the game. Media Log-in Screens= ;Current Log-in Screen ;Old Log-in Screens |-| Videos= |-| Pictures= PVP.net Login Screen_2.jpg|Beta Log-in Interface (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) PVP.net Main Hub Old 1.jpg|Beta Main Hub 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) PVP.net Main Hub Old 2.jpg|Beta Main Hub 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) PVP.net Play Wall Old 1.jpg|Beta Play wall 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) PVP.net Play Wall Old 2.jpg|Beta Play wall 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Login_New.jpg|Old Log-in interface Login.jpg|Old Log-in interface Questionnaire.png|The Questionnaire for old inductees Profile Page.png|Old Profile page with ladders information Pick 3.png|Champion selection in Draft Mode Skin Select.png|Old skin selector StoreKazuz.jpg|Old Riot Store layout PVP.net U Alpha Stage.jpg|PVP.net Alpha Stage Launcher ru:PVP.net zh:PVP.net Category:PVP.net